paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save A Delivery
Plot (Scene fades in with Chase and Everest looking in a catalog) Everest: Hey Chase, you'll never guess what I've ordered from the catalog. Chase: What did you order? Everest: I ordered the limited edition Lady And The Tramp Blu Ray. Chase: Wow, I can't believe it's still out. Everest: I know, it'll be delivered here tomorrow. Chase: Alright! (Scene moves to the highway, where a Spanish man named Paco was driving a delivery truck to Paw Print Harbor) Paco: Wow, all these deliveries and one of them is for the PAW Patrol, how exiting. (But the truck's engine starts sputtering and stop all together) Paco: Oh dear, I'm going to be late. (Katie saw the problem and radioed Ryder about it) Katie: Ryder, a delivery truck just broke down near the tunnel. Ryder: What's the cargo inside? Katie: I'm no sure, but one of the boxes in there says our address. Ryder: Don't worry, we're on it. (Ryder gets his uniform on and hits the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (Ryder walks into the base and passes Alex wearing his pjamas) Alex: Hi there Ryder. Ryder: How's it hangin' there? (The pups march into the base with Chase leading them) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Thanks for coming so quick pups, a delivery truck has broken down, and it has a lot of boxes in them, and one of them is for us. Everest: It must be mine! (Zooms to Hitch's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Hitch, I need you to tow the truck out of the road. Hitch: I'm on the hook! (Zooms to Chase's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Chase, I need your cones to block the road until the job is finished. Chase: Chase is on the case! (Zooms to Rocky's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Rocky, I need you to deliver the boxes to the right addresses. Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Alright, let's roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, the gang make their way to the scene of the accident) Paco: Oh Ryder, I'm so glad you're here. Ryder: Don't worry Paco, we'll have this fixed p in a jiffy. Paco: Please hurry, they have to be delivered by midnight tonight. Ryder: Alright then, Chase, could you please block the road? Ryder: Right away Ryder sir. (Chase takes out his cones and pups them in front of the accident. Ryder: Good job Chase, now all that's left is to tow the truck away. Hitch: I'll handle that. (Hitch uses his tow truck to tow the truck as far from the accident scene as possible. Ryder: Excellent work Hitch, now all we need to do is deliver the packages Rocky: Don't worry Ruder, I'll handle the packages. Paco: No way, put those packages down right now! Ryder: What's the matter with him doing it? Paco: I know he's going to mess this up. Ryder: How will he mess it up? Paco: He'll deliver them all to the wrong people. Ryder: Don't worry, we'll just give him a map and he'll deliver every one of em' to the right places. Paco: Alright, I'll trust him. (Ryder gives Rocky a map of Paw Print Harbor and puts the packages on pallets for his forklifts to pick up) Ryder: Now remember, not too fast, some of these boxes say fragile. Rocky: Don't worry Ryder, I'll be gentle. Ryder: Alright then, good luck. (Rocky is shown delivering packages to the right places and makes his way back to the base with one more package) Rocky: Everest, you home? Everest: Hey rocky, what's that? Rocky: I thought I'd deliver it to you. (Everest opens it up and finds the limited edition Lady And The Tramp Blu Ray inside) Everest: Wow, it really came! Rocky: Thought I'd deliver it for you. Everest: Thanks rocky, I'm going to go watch it right now. (Everest goes inside to watch the movie while Rocky turns his vehicle back into his house and falls asleep) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes